1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cover assembly and, more particularly, to a cover assembly covering a pivot of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology develops, requirements of electronic devices, such as a desktop computer or a portable computer, gradually increase. Taking an early desktop computer as an example, a host and a display screen are separate. However, the desktop computer has a large size, and as technology develops, components of the desktop computer become smaller. Thus, an integrated electronic device (which means the host and the display screen are combined) is produced.
As shown in FIG. 1, the integrated electronic device 1 includes a display screen 11 and a base 12, and the display screen 11 is connected to the base 12 via, a supporting element 13. The supporting element 13 is connected to the display screen 11 via a pivot 14, and thus the display screen 11 can rotate relatively to the supporting element 13. However, the inner structure of the pivot 14 is exposed from the electronic device 1, which affects the beauty in appearance, and dust easily accumulates.
Moreover, the electronic device may integrate main components, such as a central processing unit (CPU), a memory, a hard disk drive and an optical disk drive into a base 12. Thus, a connecting cable 15 is disposed between the display screen 11 and the base 12 to electrically connect the display screen 11 and the main components. The connecting cable 15 is usually disposed inside the supporting element 13 in a consideration of beauty and dust proof. However, a part of the connecting cable 15 still is exposed from the pivot 14, and dust is easy to attach to the connecting cable 15, which affects whole operation of the electronic device 1.